Pokemon: Black Sun
by DuskUmbreon
Summary: Kia is a normal vaaporeon that some ended up with a immoral jolteon named Neon her true love,maybe? Kai gets attacked and is reasceued by Blaze a normal Flareon after that everything she knows is about to be upside down. story suck do not read!


** ya my first story in this I thing of the pokemon more human then animals chapter 2 should be up soon I hope..........**

Chapter one

I was watching for him on a rocky cold cliff near the salty sea but...I didn't know if I could wait any longer my body was freezing and my paws soar. I couldn't loose hope,no. Then I could sent him he was coming.

"Lia,i have finally found you," I made you wait sorry," his black eyes gleamed in the moon light and I push my face into his prickly yellow fur Then I looked up.

"When my time comes what will you do, I can't be who you are," I said with a strait look on my face.

"I will find a way I'll never let you die," he spoke with one of his sharp fangs showing.

"I can't. In my 100 years I have never met any one like you. If died I'd kill myself, someway" I looked into his eyes

"No. I wont let you." Neon laughed.I hear a russell in the bush,

"What was that" I wispered. He growled and wild sparks flew from his fur, I looked away then he was gone.

"Neon," I drifted off and there I was all alone. I ran off to the sand ground. A single rock tumbled down the cliff I just came off of. I closed my eye and ran, ran as far as I could till the forest cut off the sand, I stopped there. I just lied there on the sand not thinking. The pigots that flew in the cold air over me.

I couldn't sleep if Neon was here he would sing me to sleep no mater how tired he was. But all I could hear here was the deathly sounds of the night.

I was so sleepy i couldn't take it my eyes drifted asleep. I woke dazed, but I was in a different place in the forest. "Hello" gruesomely said a scyther. He was with a all black mightyana with red eyes and he had red fur on his paws, or was it was it fur? The houndour looked almost normal but his orange fur was dark red.

"Do you want to play" he brought one of his scythe claws up to my neck and cut it. Blood spilled from it. He used his scythe to scrape the blood from the cut he drank it. The mightyana dug his claws into my hind leg and scratched it up ,hit dirt in it and broke it . Then to make it worse the houndour bit my tail and twisted it ripping the skin. The Scyther snicked and lifted me up with scythes. They dug into my skin. He brought me back to the sea witch was not that far away. Scyther flew to deeper part of the sea and dropped me from high above. Not being able to move I was going to die. The scyther flew away.

"jolt." I went underwater. The salty water burned on my cut skin. I just closed my eyes waiting to die...

"Are you awake, hello" I felt something softly nudge my side. "com'on wake up" I slowly woke up,lifting my eye lids open.

"wah, who are you?" I asked wearily

"I'm blaze" He smiled

"Oh, I'm Lia. You you saved me, but ain't you fire type?"

"Yes, but no one could leave you," He said, "out in the cold like that" I thought Neon left me like that, but he ran off only to protect me. Right? "were do you live Lia."

"Oh I live in, Arancione forest," I smiled.

"Stay here I won't be long" He dashed off returning soon with herbs clenched in his mouth. "eat these" He push a blue colored berries close to me. I eat the berries, the bitter taste spreed through my mouth like fire. My face turned sour.I swallowed. It was harsh. "look at your arm," He said still working on my tail. The cuts they were gone. Gone. I moved my hind leg it was not broken it was a miracle amazing. "ok all done," he cheered. My body was perfect all better..

We were walking home back to Arancione forest "were do you live?" I asked

"Same in,Arancione,"he replied

"oh well are you new I haven't seen you before"

"yes i came yesterday."

"do you have family...here I mean"

"no"

finally we were there the fresh smell of the forest was the peaceful sound were interrupted by horrible screams.

"he's dead,DEAD, my baby's dead!" the horrid screams came from Tokia a linoone's son storm,her only son storm must be thing was cold,but it was warm,no hot weather. He-he was my best friend besides neon and this new odd flareon. He was my only true friend. I dashed up to his body. The cold deep gashes in his body left a puddle of blood on the floor. Storm was truly dead,lifeless. I didn't cry much but this brought sobs of tears. My head pressed to his body.

"No, no please,god no" I cried. I looked back blaze was still there standing amongst many other Pokemon of Arancione. Hours passed only me and Tokia were there. Blaze left saying that we could maybe meet tomorrow. I stood there only looking at was murdered nothing else could have done this. I drifted off to a sleep. I woke less than a hour later it was pitch black out Tokia was gone she must of wanted me to sleep. A shocking russell came from behind me. My mt beating very fast and couldn't stop. I closed my eyes tight maybe it would away.

"Lia, its me Neon."

"oh, its only you. I thought it was something else"

"come, I have to bring you home"

the wind whooshed with the trees. It spooked me. I knew neon was there but some how I thought that if some one attacked he wouldn't protect me. I felt like I was in some horror movie. I just knew some one would just pop out of the darkness and kill me and neon.

"Neon,Neon im scared" i sounded like I was in a 1940s movie with the really intense actors and actress.

" Lia nothing will happen" He assured me. Sure nothing will happen. Anger quickly left my body and it filled with fear. Tears filled my eyes.

"Neon someones here" I tolled him

"what do you mean?''

"I just know someones here watching me"

"Lia your just scared because of Storm"

" No im not" I snarled. I would have ran home by myself but I was to scared. Then I saw the blood on Neon's leg. "Neon there's blood on your leg!" I howled

"Hu?" he looked back. A scythe cut him.

"no no, get away back off" I roared at him. He was alone just him, good Neon could take him.

"who are you!?!" Neon yowled. A syther came up to his face.

" I'm Zeek" he hissed. I stumbled to the ground. My head lifted up I saw Neon and Zeek battling a few feet away. Neon gave him a large shock. He won. He ran up to me

and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck.

"come on," he growled. I walked behind him.

"I said hurry" I speed up to Neon. We ran quickly back to my home. A den in a hill by a tree. There was a spring by the tree.

"Get sleep, were leaving in a few days"

"What do you mean why are we leaving" I whispered try not to wake anyone, but **he was all ready gone.**

* * *


End file.
